1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a card connector assembly, and more particularly to a card connector assembly which facilitates heat dissipation of an inserted card.
2. Description of Related Arts
A micro SD card is widely used in an electronic device today. However, data transmission speed of the micro SD card only achieves 104 MB/s, which can not meet increasing requirement of customers. Presently, JEDEC (Joint Electronic Device Engineering Council) association is establishing a new UFS (Universal Flash Storage) card standard aiming at developing a memory card called a UFS card whose data transmission speed achieves 3 GB/s, which is much higher than 104 MB/s of the micro SD card. As the UFS card has so high data transmission speed, quantity of heat is quickly accumulated on a top surface of the UFS card, especially focused at an area which is above a lot of metal traces thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,167,643 issued to Yoshida et al. on May 1, 2012, discloses a card connector which is assembled on a printed circuit board for receiving an IC card. The IC card comprises a plurality of contacting pads and an area having the contacting pads is usually a heart-focused area. The printed circuit board comprises a plurality of contact points at a front edge thereof The card connector comprises a plurality of contacts for connecting with the contacting pads of the IC card and the contact points of the printed circuit board. A heat dissipating pad is formed at a middle part of the printed circuit board. The heat dissipating pad is arranged below the IC card when the IC card is received in the card connector.
Hence, a new card connector assembly facilitating heat-sink of a memory card is desired.